Blog użytkownika:SeleneWerewolf/Noc Magii
Otóż tego bloga stworzyłam z naszej zabawy na pewnym czacie XD Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. c: Wstęp! Cześć! Pewnie mnie znacie, więc się przedstawię. Jestem Selene! Tak Selene oznacza księżyc tak jak moja siostra Luna. Tak wiem... Nie będę się chwalić, że mam siostrę ... No przybraną. Ale to inna historia. Jestem dorosłym pegazem no nie do końca... Zaraz wytłumaczę, jestem cała czarna i mam niebieskie oczy. Moje włosy mają kolory czerni. A co do słowa "nie do końca" to chodzi o to, że jestem innym kucykiem. Tak na prawdę kiedyś ugryzł mnie wilkołak i od tamtej pory mogę się w niego zmieniać. Niestety podczas pełni mogę trochę szaleć i zaatakować osoby... Lecz inni próbują mnie uporać z tym. Tak jak mówiłam jestem siostrą Księżniczki Luny i Celesti, oraz główną strażniczką w zamku Martiny. Martina to kuzynka Luny i Celestii kiedyś mieszkała w ich zamku tak jak ja. Jest jeszcze Lucy, pół demon i pół anioł... Głowa psa i oczywista seksowne ciało... Tej nic nie brakuje. I jej koledzy... Ehh powiem tylko, że mają na imię Trevor, Michael, oraz Franklin. Nie przepadam za nimi no... Franklina da się przeżyć. Mamy też małego duszka o imieniu Max. Jest fajny i lubi psoty. Też jest Hedge, który jest w zamku Api kowalem (chyba) po prostu wyrabia miecze. Choć często sama je wyrabiam bo mam specjalne substancje do robienia twardych i lekkich mieczy czy zbroi. Shadow to typu szafowicz... Ciągle siedzi w szafie. Mam jeszcze wilczych braci jak Dark, Run czy Shadow. Oraz dużo wrogów, powiem tylko o jednym czyli Knife... Brązowy wilkołak... W naszym zamku jest też Maxwell, szary pegaz z czarnymi oczami i grzywą. Jego znaczek to mysz komputerowa, jest doradcą w zamku Martiny. Kolejny dzień... Jak każdy dzień musiałam wstać... Nie lubiłam wcześnie wstawać. Jako główny strażnik jestem zobowiązana by codziennie wcześnie rano oglądać czy nikt nie szwęda się koło zamku... Wstałam i założyłam swoją zbroję strażnika. Wyszłam zobaczyć przed zamek i upewnić się czy nikogo nie ma. Było już widno i dosyć widocznie więc dało radę zobaczyć co się dzieje. W końcu zauważyłam jak wstaje Martina. Tak ona też jest księżniczką, włada swoim zamkiem i pilnuje porządku, akurat dobra z niej władczyni. Dobrze się u niej pracuje. Martina podeszła do mnie i powiedziała. -Jutro przyjeżdża Luna i Celestia. Przygotuj się bo musisz ją powitać.- Odpowiedziała, szczena mi opadła... Nie widziałam Luny od ... Paru dobrych lat... Ona mnie po prostu zabije! Nie powiem za co... -Czy... Chodzi o księżniczkę nocy i słońca?- Spytałam. Martina pokiwała głową -Czy wszystko w porządku?- Spytała. -Tak...- Odpowiedziałam połykając ślinę... Ta nie zbyt pewnie spojrzała na mnie i pożegnała się ze mną... Od wielu lat nie widziałam Luny... I Celesti... Bałam się ich reakcji po tym co zrobiłam... Bałam się, że nie będzie tak źle i trochę o mnie zapomnieli. CDN Mam nadzieję, że się podobało xD "PAMIĘTA?!" Kolejny! :D Jednym słowem się bałam a drugim nawet cieszyłam, że ją zobaczę... Ale bardziej to 1... Ciągle chodziłam po piwnicy (tam miałam pokój bo lubiałam)... Byłam tak przestraszona i zarazem zdziwiona o przyjeźdźcie dwóch sióstr. Już widać było ich reakcję. W końcu usiadłam na łóżku i zamyśliłam się. Wpadłam na pomysł, że jak założę zbroję to pewnie mnie nie pozna. Szybko założyłam błękitną zbroję (taką miałam) i wzięłam taką jakby włócznię. Przygotowałam się i nasłuchiwałam czy już są. W końcu usłyszałam dźwięk kopyt... Pobiegłam tak szybko jak umiałam ale przed samymi drzwiami się wywróciłem... Niezdara ze mnie... Otworzyłam drzwi i ukłoniłam się dla księżniczek, zauważyłam granatowe i białe kopyta. "To one..." Pomyślałam i nadal się kłaniałam, w końcu podeszła do nich Martina i cała trójca się do siebie przytuliła, Lucy przyszła i też się ukłoniła przed księżniczkami. Nie patrzyłam nadal w oczy księżniczek aż w końcu zauważyłam jak do mnie podchodzi granatowa postać. -Witaj Selene.- Powiedziała O mało co nie zamarłam... Strasznie się przestraszyłam. -Wi... Witaj Luna...- Odpowiedziałam a ta się uśmiechnęła. -Pokaże wasz pokój.- Powiedziała Martina. Moje siostry poszły za Martiną... Oczywiście z tego strachu znowu się przewróciłam... Szybko pobiegłam za nimi i schowałam się w cieniu. -Martina czy Selene ma pokój niedaleko nas?- Spytała Luna. Przełknęłam cicho ślinę i dalej nasłuchiwałam. -Niestety... Ona mieszka w piwnicy i nie wiem czemu. A co?- spytała. -Po prostu chciałam bym z nią porozmawiać...- Odpowiedziała. Prawie straciłam równowagę i by mnie zauważyły, ale w końcu uciekłam do piwnicy... CDN! Lol rozwaliło to mnie xD Duszek musi straszyć! :D Tym razem będzie z perspektywy duszka Max'a xD i z Seleny xD Dowiedziałem się o księżniczkach. Miałem ochotę trochę je postraszyć. Poleciałem do kuchni i zaczaiłem się na jedną z nich. W końcu zobaczyłem granatową klacz, był to dobry okaz! Gdy szła to od razu wyskoczyłem. -BU!- Krzyknąłem i zniknąłem. Zauważyłem jednak, że klacz się lekko zlękła... Tylko lekko.. Perspektywa Selene: Nie no w końcu musiałam wyjść z tej piwnicy i kierować się ku kuchni... Szybko wyskoczyłam jak strzała po jedzenie. Na moje nieszczęście była tam Luna... W końcu mnie zauważyła i do mnie podeszła. -Cześć.- Powiedziałam nieśmiało, Luna zrobiła złą minę a potem się uśmiechnęła. Przytuliła mnie a ja się trochę zdziwiłam. -Nie jesteś zła?- Spytałam lekko zszokowana. Luna popatrzyła w podłogę a potem na mnie. -Na początku bardziej smutna... Potem zrozumiałam o co ci chodziło... Celestia nawet zrozumiała.- Odpowiedziała. -Luna... Przepraszam...- Odpowiedziałam i zaczęły mi kapać łzy. Luna podniosła moją głowę i się uśmiechnęła. Potem obie sie przytuliliśmy. Władczyni śmierci i życia: Oto next, który chciała Lucy (KrwawaFuria) xD Chociaż pierwsze 2 rozdziały były dość śmieszne to od razu mówię, że będzie się zmieniać na bardziej smutne i poważne... ZACZYNAMY! Wieczorem położyłam się spać. Nie mogłam w ogóle zasnąć odkąd się pogodziłam z Luną... Ale wiedziałam, że następnego dnia znów coś się zdarzy... Następny dzień! Wstałam wcześnie tak jak zawsze... Szybko wszystko zrobiłam i miałam ochotę jeszcze wrócić do łóżka ale jak każdy strażnik muszę wszystko okrążyć conajmniej 5 razy... W końcu gdy to zrobiłam od razu pobiegłam przed siebie by tylko iść spać. Ale coś przykuło moją uwagę, w pokoju Lucy było dość jasno.. Za jasno... Ciekawiło mnie to tak jak małego dzieciaka. Jednak chciałam też uszanować prywatność ale w końcu nie wytrzymałam, i sprawdziłam... Gdy to zobaczyłam... Była tam Lucy trzymająca jakąś kosę i mówiąca jakieś dziwne słowa... Po chwili zauważyłam czerwone koło a z niego leciał dziwny niebieski dym... Poleciał on wysoko w górę. Zrobiłam wielkie oczy aż po chwili Lucy mnie zauważyła... Trochę się jej przestraszyłam. Przerwała to co robiła i do mnie podeszła. -Co tu robisz?!- Krzyknęła. -Ja nic... Co to było?- Spytałam. Lucy westchnęła. -Ja... Jestem... Nie ważne... Znaczy... Dobra... Jestem władczynią życia i śmierci! Pasi?!- Krzyknęła zdenerwowana. Zdziwiłam się i spojrzałam na nią. -Czy tylko ja o tym wiem?- Spytałam. -Niestety tak... Dochowasz tajemnicy?- Spytała. -Jasnee... Ale wiesz, że powinnaś to powiedzieć Martinie?- Powiedziałam. Ta mnie wygoniła z pokoju... Ta jasne... Już kolejna władczynia się znalazła... CDN Prawda się ukazała. Dzisiaj zostaje dodany doradca Max i Martina. Perspektywa Max'a Wstałem dość wcześnie by spisać adnotacje oddziałów wojskowych, z tych przyczyn, że od jakiegoś czasu krąży coś po lasach i trzeba co chwilę sprawdzać wojska czy są gotowi i czy sprawdzają co się dzieje dookoła. Ponoć to jakiś wilkołak ale tego nie jestem pewien. W końcu gdy spisałem adnotację poszedłem do księżniczki Martiny. Podeszłem do jej komnaty i opowiedziałem. -Grupa 3 jakoś słabo się sprawuje, zaś 1 jest energiczna więc można ją dać na nocny dyżur, 2 można dać na dzień bo mają mało czasu w nocy i się nie wysypiają. 5 grupa jest różna ale proponuje ich dać 1 na tydzień na noc.- Powiedziałem a księżniczka kiwnęła głową. Była lekko zdenerwowana, zobaczyłem to po twarzy. -Czy wszystko w porządku?- Spytałem. -Tak... Możesz sprawdzić adnotację grupy 3?- Spytała. -Pewnie...- Odpowiedziałem i wyszedłem. Perspektywa Martiny. Dowiedziałam się od pewnej osoby, że Lucy jest władczynią śmierci i życia... Nie mogłam tego zbyt tolerować pod moim zamkiem... Nie zbyt mi się to podobało, ponieważ nic mi o tym nie mówiła. Postanowiłam sama ją trochę po obserwować. Wyszłam ze swojej komnaty i zaczęłam udawać, że czytam adnotację. Akurat szła Lucy. -Lucy możemy porozmawiać?- Spytałam. -Pewnie...- Odpowiedziała nie pewnie. CDN Tak krótełki xD Amulet? Tym razem perspektywa Hedge i Shadow'a :P Perspektywa Shadow'a Postanowiłem przejść się po lesie i poszukać czegoś ciekawego. Do moich uszu wpadał śpiew ptaków i szum wiatru. Natura bardzo mi się spodobała od 1 wejrzenia na świat. W końcu dotarłem do jakiegoś dziwnego drzewa ze znakiem "X". Podeszłem do niego i zobaczyłem w tym "X" coś dziwnego. Dotknąłem go a z niego wypadł dziwny kamień. Podniosłem go i przypatrzyłem się zdobyczy. Schowałem go do kieszeni i pobiegłem szybko do naszego kowalo-chemika Hedge. Przywitałem się z nim i podałem mu przedmiot. -Dasz radę go oszlifować?- Spytałem. -Pewnie... Drobnostka.- Odpowiedział. -Ok. Muszę jeszcze coś zrobić...- Odpowiedziałem i wyszedłem. Perspektywa Hedge. Wziąłem swój kolec i twardy kamień, położyłem kolec na kamieniu i lekko go obijałem. Niestety skała była twardsza niż normalne kamienie. Postanowiłem sprawdzić co to za rodzaj skały. Wziąłem jedną książkę i zacząłem szukać dobrych danych... Znalazłem i okazało się, że jest to grafen. Kuzyn diamentu... Zdziwiłem się jego wyglądem bo bardziej podobny był do normalnego kamienia niż do skały minerałowej... Pisze, że najlepiej wytopić go w 2 000 stopniach. Włożyłem go do gorącej lawy, bo 20 sekundach wyciągnąłem. To co ujrzałem to zmieniło mój wzrok na zdziwienie. Z tej skały wyszedł fioletowy kamień. Lśnił się jak diament i był dosyć ciężki jak kilka kilogramów miedzi. Nie wiedziałem co to jest ale zrobiłem w nim małą dziurkę i zawiesiłem sznurek. Wyszedł z niego amulet. W końcu po swoją zdobycz przyszedł Shadow. -Cześć przyszedłem po swo...- Nie mógł odpowiedzieć... Podałem mu ten przedmiot. -To należy do ciebie.- Odpowiedziałem i zacząłem wytapiać nowe miecze. -Dzięki...- Odpowiedział zdziwiony i wyszedł. Kłótnia. Perspektywa Martiny. -Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś?- Spytałam. -Ale... Ale o czym?- Spytała lekko zszokowana. -O tym... Że jesteś panią życia i śmierci...- Odpowiedziałam. -JUŻ SELENE WYGADAŁA?!- Krzyknęła. -Nie... To nie ona...- Powiedziałam i zła odeszłam. Perspektywa Lucy. Od razu wiedziałam, że Selen komuś wygadała! Wzięłam swoją kosę i poszłam do piwnicy. Rozdarłam je kosą... Jej tam nie było... Wiedziałam gdzie jest i poszłam ku dworu. Akurat patrzyła i rozkazywała żołnierzom iść dalej. Złapałam ją kosą za ramię i przewróciłam. Ta upadła i po chwili wstała. -CO?!- Krzyknęła zła. -Musimy pogadać!- Krzyknęłam na nią. Selene zakręciła ręką żeby kontynuowano dalej marsz żołnierzy. Posłuszna poszła za mną. -Nie widzisz, że prowadzę tu obserwacje? Jak ma być bezpiecznie jak coraz bardziej słychać ryki w lasach...- Odpowiedziała. -Powiedziałaś Martinie?!- Krzyknęłam. -Ale co?- Spytała zdziwiona. -Jajco... O tym, że jestem władczynią śmierci i życia!- Krzyknęłam tak zła i zadrapałam ją lekko kosą po brzuchu. -Weź uważaj... Nic nie mówiłam bo zachowałam tajemnicę... I nie osądza się od razu przyjaciół!- Krzyknęła zła i odeszła... Perspektywa Hedge. Postanowiłem dzisiaj iść na grzyby by nazbierać coś na pyszną kolację. Akurat doszedłem do jednego z ciemnych lasów, lubiałem tam chodzić bo jest tam cicho i są tam różne rodzaje pysznych grzybów. W końcu do wieczora nazbierałem dość ciężką torbę grzybów. W końcu miałem wychodzić jak i nagle usłyszałem bieganie i dyszenie. -Halo? Jest tu kto?- Spytałem trochę przestraszony. Nagle spojrzałem za siebie i zobaczyłem coś dziwnego... Nadzwyczaj to walczyłbym od razu ale chciałem się przyjrzeć postaci. Był to brązowy wilkołak z czerwonymi oczami. Chciał zaatakować, położyłem grzyby i zrobiłem unik. Wyciągnąłem 3 sztylety i rzuciłem w potwora. Trafił tylko 1 bo zwierzę umiało się obronić. Wilkołak wyciągnął sztylet i go wyrzucił. W końcu wyciągnąłem zza pleców ognisty miecz. Zacząłem nim machać żeby potwór uciekł. Wilkołak nie chciał dać za wygraną ale w końcu uciekł z pola zdarzenia. Szybko wziąłem grzybki i uciekłem z lasu. CDN Cała prawda. Perspektywa Seleny: Wzięłam kawałek chusteczki i przetarłam ranę choć nie groźną... Co jej odbiło? Nic nie powiedziałam... A już dostałam. Rana wciąż mocno krwawiła. Nie była groźna ale i tak piekła... Usłyszałam wejście przez moje rozwalone drzwi, zauważyłam moją drugą przybraną siostrę Celestię... Zasłoniłam ranę. -Hej...- Odpowiedziałam. Celestia do mnie podeszła i dotknęła rany swoim rogiem, róg zaświecił i krew razem z raną zniknęły. -Dzięki...- Odpowiedziałam a Celestia koło mnie usiadła. Przytuliłam się do najstarszej siostry. -Gniewasz się?- Spytałam. -Ja nie... Na nikogo się nigdy nie gniewałam... Bardziej smutek poczułam...- Odpowiedziała tak samo przytulasem. -Ja was przepraszam...- Odpowiedziałam patrząc na siostrę. -Nic nie szkodzi... Tak samo jak Luna doceniam twoje zdanie i wiem, że to musiałaś zrobić.- Spojrzała na mnie. -Muszę już iść... Muszę sprawdzić te lasy...- Odpowiedziała nie pewnie Celestia i wyszła z pokoju. Też zaczęłam się martwić. Po chwili do mojego pokoju w piwnicy wparował zdyszany Hedge... -Matko... Czekaj...- Mówił szybko, że nie mogłam niczego zrozumieć. -Co się stało?- Spytałam zdziwiona. Hedge wszystko mi opowiedział... Zrobiłam wielkie oczy i spłaszczyłam uszy. -To on... - Odpowiedziałam. -Kto?!- Spytał. -Nie nic... Muszę coś sprawdzić.- Powiedziałam i szybko wybiegłam z pokoju, przez co wpadłam na Lucy i Shadow'a... Przekoziołkowaliśmy się na sam dół. -Sorry...- Odpowiedziałam patrząc tylko na Shadow'a i szybko wybiegłam z zamku. Zmieniłam się w wilkołaka i dotarłam do lasu ciemnego jak noc. CDN! Ratunek. Perspektywa Lucy: Wstałam i otrzepałam się z ziemi. -Co ona knuje?- Spytałam sama siebie. -Ale kto?- Spytał zdziwiony Shadow. -SELENE! Gdzieś pobiegła... Ale gdzie?- Nadal myślałam i ruszyłam za nią. Shadow był uparty i zrobił to samo... Dotarliśmy do lasu tam gdzie ona pobiegła. -I gdzie może być?- Spytał zdziwiony Shadow. Pokiwałam głową, że gdzieś w lesie. Ten ziewnął i padł na ziemię. -Obudź mnie kiedy ją znajdziesz!- I prawie zasnął. Wzięłam swoją kosę i pociągnęłam ją za koszulkę. Tarzałam nim o ziemię aż w końcu wstał. -Dobra już! To gdzie teraz?- Spytał. -Może tam?- Powiedziałam i ruszyłam. Ten pobiegł za mną. Perspektywa Księżniczki Martiny. Akurat byłam z Luną i Celestią w lesie razem ze żołnierzami. Selene wypożyczyła jedną grupę a reszta została. Próbowaliśmy magią znaleźć tę bestię. Dokładnie to ta magia go przyciągnie... W końcu zauważyłam, że w krzakach coś się porusza. W końcu z nich wyskoczył wielki brązowy wilkołak. Był cały we krwi i ranach... Najprawdopodobnie z kimś wcześniej walczył... Bestia chciała zaatakować lecz my byliśmy otoczeni plazmą. Była twarda i nie dało się jej rozwalić. Choć zwierzę nadal próbowało. -Co z nim teraz zrobimy?- Spytała Luna. W oczach Luny było widać gniew... Widocznie chciała zabić wilkołaka. -Może ... Po prostu go zabijemy?- Powiedziała ze zgrozą. Ja zaniemówiłam widać, że Celestia też chciała go zabić. W końcu zza krzaków wyszła... Lucy z Shadow'em... -Uciekajcie stąd!- Krzyknęłam ale potym jak wilkołak na nie ruszył. Perspektywa Lucy. Wilkołak na nas biegł. Wzięłam kosę i chciałam go uderzyć ale... Ktoś mi przeszkodził. Selene rzuciła się na wilkołaka jak bestia! Perspektywa Selene. Zaatakowałam wilkołaka od tyłu i wbiłam mu się w kark. Wilkołak zawył i się oderwał. Spojrzał na mnie i zrobił wielkie oczy. Po chwili uciekł a ja wyplułam sierść z pyska. CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach